


Tipsy

by SaiyanPrincess3



Series: Drabbles [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut, Use condoms guys, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 00:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5949546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiyanPrincess3/pseuds/SaiyanPrincess3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader has had enough to drink to let loose the things she's wanted to do for a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tipsy

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt “Come over here and make me.”

You’d had too much to drink and you knew it. Sam had gone to bed for the night and you were left sitting in the library with Dean. You were clicking your fingernails against the wood surface. You heard Dean’s sighs of irritation and ignored them. 

“Could you stop?” You looked up at Dean with a challenge in your eyes. 

“Come over here and make me.” You watched as his pupils dilated with lust. His movements were fluid when he stood from his chair across the table and stalked around it towards you. His hand locked around your wrist and pulled your fingers away from the wood. 

“If I let you go are you going to start up again.” You smirked that challenge still in your eyes. 

“Unless you keep me occupied, probably.” He didn’t respond, instead he crashed his lips to yours. It was sloppy had too much teeth but your free hand was in his hair and pulling him to you before you could think. 

Dean released your other hand and you began trying to shed him of his shirt. His hands were fumbling with the button pants before pulling you up to gain better access. The two of you broke apart long enough to pull shirts off and discard them on the floor to be searched for later and then your lips met again. Dean wrapped his hands around your thighs and lifted you up to set you on the table. Your legs wrapped around his waist and your hands were tangled in his hair pulling him as close as you could. You could feel his hard length pressed against thigh. You reached down and struggled with his belt. Dean pulled away and chuckled before removing the offending article of clothing and ridding himself of his pants as well. 

You stared at the man before you chest heaving in your bra as you took deep breaths trying to steady yourself. Dean reached around and unhooked your bra and dropped it to the floor. You pushed at the waist band of his boxers until he chuckled again and removed them himself. Dean made quick work of ridding you of your panties. 

You reached down and gripped Dean’s cock and stroked him a few times before lining him up with your soaked entrance. 

“Need you, Dean.” Your voice was breathy and before you could even think about begging you felt him push in slowly inch by inch until he was fully seated. You both let out soft moans as he paused and allowed you to adjust to his size. You pressed your heels into Dean to signal him to move. He pulled almost all the way about before slamming back into you and setting a punishing pace. His lips were at your neck sucking and biting as you clawed his back and pulled his hair. The library was filled with the sounds of slapping skin, your moans, and Dean’s deep grunts. You could feel the coil in your belly tightening as you edged closer to your release. Dean’s movements were becoming sporadic as he thrust in and out of you. You felt your walls clenching down around him as you tumbled over the edge and your orgasm washed over you. It was only a handful of thrusts later and you felt Dean find his own release. 

The two of you stayed there breathing heavily and riding out your post orgasm bliss before Dean picked you up off the table and carried you back to his room. He pulled you into his chest and you fell asleep there still riding the high from the night. 


End file.
